1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document stacking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art stacking devices for documents and other articles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 759,719; 1,200,758, 1,210,440; 1,656,285; 2,300,863; 2,778,638; 2,826,413; 3,193,280.